The invention is in the field of crutches. Traditionally, crutches are almost uniformly standard in design. Whether they are made of wood or of aluminum, they have an A-shaped upper portion which converges down to a lower portion having an extended foot or leg which passes through the downwardly extended members and is usually adjustable to establish different heights for the underarm support of the crutch, defined at the top of the A-frame.
Although the standard crutch has been useful for a very long time, there are certain features of it that could stand improvement. First, a standard crutch is straight. It extends straight down from the armpit, past the handgrip portion, to the ground. Whereas this might be very functional for most people, in the event the person is very much overweight and has very wide hips, or has scoliosis, the crutch will extend from the underarm out at an angle that is too wide for maximum traction, lessening the effective support available to the person using the crutch.
Secondly, crutches are fairly awkward. It would be very desirable to have a crutch that would fold in two so that the crutch would collapse for transport in cars, etc.